World War Mode
World War Mode is an online exclusive Game Mode for World of War. Uniquely among the game modes, World War Mode is turn-based. It is the largest game mode in the game series. In order to participate, a player must join a faction. The Commander (who is voted for) must rank people for who commands in case the Commander goes offline. All offline players are automatically controlled, based on their skill in playing. (Stats are not counted in this situation) Automatic players cannot declare an attack. Gameplay *At first, the faction must get enough players. Once enough players are have joined, the Commander may start constructing bases, starting with the main base. Afterwards, forward operating bases may be built. *All turns last for one day. At the end of each turn, any declared attacks will be put into battles, played just like a regular World of War battle. Knocked out infantry are placed in reserve and can land back into a base two turns later. *There are three different types of tile on the world map. Capitals are the hardest to capture but the most rewarding, and include Berlin, London and Washington DC. Regular provinces make up the majority of the map. Water is also divided into provinces, but does not grant money. All water-based provinces are also undefended when uncontrolled, but fleets can be stationed there. *All structures placed in a province will remain in their state until destroyed. Buildings Base *'Headquarters:' Required to launch attacks and build everything else. *'Communication Centre:' Required to launch attacks and maintain contact with allies and forces. Units *'Factory:' Produces Units and can be allocated to a specific range. Each one can be specified to aircraft, armoured vehicles or missiles. *'Barracks:' Allows infantry to be deployed. *'Shipyard:' Allows warships to be built. Unit Base *'Airfield:' Allows aircraft and airstrikes to be deployed. *'Missile Silo:' Allows missiles to be stored and launched. *'Port:' Allows warships to be set up, placed in a fleet, commissioned, and stored. *'Military Base:' Allows full coverage for a number of aircraft, land units and infantry, and a fallout shelter. Special *'Intelligence Centre:' Allows one federal intelligence agency to be founded, with a Head decided or elected. Intelligence agencies allow spying and espionage to be carried out. *'Special Forces:' Allows a Special Forces organization to be founded. Special Forces allow for otherwise inaccessible operations to be carried out, such as vehicle boarding. *'POW Camp:' Allows the storage of prisoners of war. Prisoners are acquired by soldiers, and may be executed, interrogated, or exchanged for allied prisoners. Unique Abilities *'Reinforcement:' Used by the Commander, this ability allows troops to be airdropped from one tile to a battle. The Commander must have the desired aircraft, and the infantry must be online. **'Advanced Reinforcement:' Used by the Commander, this ability allows an extremely large platform of elite computer-controlled troops to be airdropped into a battle. This is very expensive, and so should be used sparingly, such as to protect a vital asset from imminent destruction. Random Events Random Events occur at random at the beginning of a turn. Most can be responded to by any Commander, although some aren't interactive, and will only affect certain variables. Apart from climate change, weather and certain equipment or buildings catching fire, none are confirmed. Trivia *On special occasions, special celebrations can be held by Commanders, such as fireworks, ceasefire, and gift drops to players, which affect players in all of World of War, not just World War mode. *Certain Special Units cannot be used in World War Mode due to their rarity. Others can only be acquired once their base Unit has been constructed and assigned to a player. Category:Game Mode Category:World of War